Licorlux
by sallykana
Summary: Harry fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle élève. Qui est donc cette Ange qui vient mettre sans dessus dessous son petit monde Poudlardien? réédit de première fic, laissé des reviews si le coeur vous en dit!
1. Les lettres

LES LETTRES

Lorsque Harry Potter se réveilla se matin là, il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se rappeler les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt, au environ de minuit. Il s'était réveillé après un cauchemar où il avait revu, encore une fois, la mort de son ami Cédric Diggory et la renaissance de son pire ennemi Lord Voldemort. Plusieurs volatils tapaient à la fenêtre.

Harry se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre car il craignait que le bruit des oiseaux ne réveille son oncle ou sa tante. Cinq hiboux atterrir sur son lit parmi lequel il reconnu sa chouette couleur de neige Hedwige, le petit hibou de Ron, Coq, et une chouette de son école, et bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les deux autres volatils, il se doutait bien de l'origine d'au moins un des deux.

Il prit la lettre de Ron

Salut Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, c'est Charly qui l'a ramené de Roumanie et Dumbledore est d'accord pour que tu le gardes au collège. Je ne te dis pas ce que c'est, je te laisse la surprise. Sinon pour les infos sur notre monde, papa m'a dit que les détraqueurs s'étaient en grande partie joints à Tu-Sais-Qui, mais apparemment ce qui ne se sont pas joints à lui ont acceptés de garder la prison d'Azkaban, mais pour combien de temps.

Bon bah, salut Harry.

Ron

Harry prit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit ... Un dragon! Il était très petit, à peine 20 cm de haut. Un mot écrit de la main de Ron l'accompagnait.

Salut Harry,

Ce dragon est un Dracus Emeraude (à cause de la couleur de ses yeux). C'est une variété très rare. Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas un dragon de feu mais un dragon d'eau, c'est pour ça qu'il est rare. Si tu le désir au plus profond de toi, lorsque tu lui donneras un nom, pense très fort qu'il ne grandira pas plus, et alors, il gardera toujours cette taille. Quand tu lui auras donné un nom, ça scellera un genre de pacte entre vous, et alors il te restera toujours fidèle et te protègera.

Encore joyeux anniversaire.

Ron et Charly

Harry prit le dragon avec précaution et fit ce que Ron lui avait conseillé, il pensa très fort que le dragon ne grandirai plus:

-Je vais t'appeler Zama.

Le dragon releva la tête et le regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Harry senti de l'amitié dans ce regard, il en était très heureux. Puis il déposa le dragon sur son lit et il alla se pelotonner sur l'oreiller en plume.

Il prit ensuite la lettre que portait Hedwige, elle venait d'Hermione.

Bonjour Harry,

Tous d'abord, joyeux anniversaire. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais à la fin de l'année, Viktor m'avait invité à aller chez lui pendant les vacances. En fait, j'ai refusé car je ne voulais pas tellement y aller en fin de compte. A la place, mes parents m'ont emmenés en vacances en France, c'est là que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau. Je pense qu'il te plaira. Je te laisse mes parents m'attendent pour partir pour la forêt de Brocéliande, un lieu très ancien où les druides et les sorciers du moyen age se réunissaient pour faire de le magie en paix.

Au revoir, prends bien soin de toi

Hermione.

Il prit le cadeau. Il contenait... trois livres : -L'Histoire de Poudlard- ; -La Magie des Forêts- par Wirena Tomblapluy et -Créer et Transformer ses sorts- part ...

-Godric Griffondor! Holala Hermione! Souffla Harry.

Il posa ses livres sur la table de chevet et prit cette fois le hibou du collège.

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Veuillez prendre en note que la rentrée est prévue pour le premier septembre et que le Poudlard express partira à 11h de la gare King Cross.

Directrice adjointe

Professeur Mc Gonagall.

Harry prit ensuit la lettre du quatrième hibou.

Harry,

Tu es à présent un élève de second cycle. Il t'es maintenant permis de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, mais fait bien attention quand même à ne pas te faire voir des moldus.

Harry était aux anges, enfin il allait pouvoir faire de la magie sans risquer de se faire renvoyer. Il lu la suite de le lettre.

J'espère qu'en apprenant cette nouvelle tu ne m'en voudra pas trop, mais je suis le grand-père de James, donc par conséquent bien sur, je suis ton arrière grand-père. Je suppose que tes amis Ron et Hermione seront rapidement au courant mais je souhaiterai que cela reste entre nous quatre. Je t'annonce également que je viendrai personnellement te chercher à 12h ce jour.

Je te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire.

Ton grand père, Albus.

Il fallu à Harry plusieurs relecture pour être sûr de bien comprendre le contenu de la lettre, mais aucun doute n'était possible, son directeur venait bien de lui apprendre qu'il était son grand père. Il était heureux d'avoir une famille, même s'il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt. Et même purquoi il ne l'avait pas pris avec lui dès le début.

Il se fit une note mental de lui en parler plus tard.

Harry prit la dernière lettre, elle venait de Sirius.

Salut filleul

Comment vas-tu, j'ai deux cadeaux à t'offrir pour ta fête, le premier c'est un livre -Devenir un animagus accomplit- par Patmol et Cornedrue, et oui c'est ton père et moi qui l'avons écrit. A présent parlons de ton deuxième cadeau, sache que Quedever a été capturé il y a 15 jours, et il a tout avoué, et ... Je suis acquitté, et oui je suis libre. Je t'assure qu'on l'on se verra plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Aller, joyeux anniversaire.

Ton parrain, qui est pressé de rattraper le temps perdu!

Sirius

Harry répondit à ses deux amis en leurs expliquant ce que lui avait dit son parrain et son grand père, et les remercia tous pour les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu.


	2. Nouvelle vie

UNE NOUVELLE VIE

Un fois qu'il se fut rappelé tout ça, Harry prit sa baguette (enfin il pouvait faire de la magie) et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Il était heureux, dans environ 4h, son grand père viendrait le chercher et il comptait bien profiter de ces quelques heures.

Il fit d'abord apparaître, sous l'oeil horrifié des trois Dursley un petit dejeuné, digne de Poudlard, composé de jus de citrouille, de bon pain frait, de confiture, de bacon et d'oeuf. C'était quand même plus consistant que le malheureux quart de pamplemouss que constituait le dejeuné de régime que la tante Pétunia faisait subir à toute la famille.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ça, rugit l'oncle Vernon une fois qu'il se fut remit de ses émotions.

-Si, j'en ai parfaitement le droit, lui répondit vaguement Harry.

-Ah oui! Et depuis quand? lacha Le tante Pétunia

Harry était content d'entendre que la voix de sa tante tremblait.

-Tu sais tante Petunia, seul les sorciers de 1er cycle n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehort de l'école.

-Et? manqua de s'étouffer son oncle, craignant la suite.

-Et, je ne suis plus un sorcier de 1er cycle. Sinon, le directeur de mon école vient me chercher tout à l'heure, à 12h.

-D'accord, qu'il vienne te chercher pour ton école de fou, assaya d'articuler Vernon, mais ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici, tu m'entends.

-C'est parfais de toute façon, j'irai probablement vivre chez mon parrain, l'été prochain.

Lorsque Harry fit allusion à son parrain, l'oncle Vernon pâlit, et donna l'excuse qu'il devait partir tôt pour être à l'heure à son travail pour pouvoir quitter la pièce.

Après avoir avaler ce splendide festin sous le regard affamé de son cousin, Harry remonta dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses valises. Il s'agissait de ne surtout rien oublier dans un coin car alors qui sait s'il aurait alors pu récupérer ses affaires. Il fit méthodiquement le tour de la pièce, vida son armoire de tout ses vêtements sorcier et laissa par contre tout les vêtements trop grands pour lui qui appartenaient autrefois à Dudley, sortit son fatras de sous la lame de parquet branlante et mit dans son sac de classe jusqu'aux moindres petits bouts de parchemin, ses plumes, son encre, et ses livres de classe.

Il trouva ensuite un petit sac qu'il remplit d'un vieux pull de son cousin et y instala Zama, son petit dragon au yeux vert comme les siens. Puis il entreprit de commencer le livre sur les animagus.

A 11h50, il descendit toutes ses affaires et garda sur lui le nouveau nid de Zama. A midi précise, la sonnette retentit. Ce fut la tante Petunia qui alla ouvrir. Et elle manqua de hurler quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son visiteur.

-Bonjour ma chère Petunia, comment te portes-tu? demanda le visiteur.

-Dumbledore, vous etes venu le chercher j'imagine! repondit elle de manière sarcasique.

-En effet. Tiens! Bonjour Harry, comment vas tu? dit Albus avec un grand sourire sans pour autant masquer une certaine inquiétude.

Il ignaurai en effet comment allait réagir Harry après ce qu'il lui avait appris dans sa lettre.

Harry regarda son grand père dans les yeux pendant un temps qui sembla duré une éternité puis il dit:

-Je vais très bien... euh... comment dois-je vous appeler?

-Tu peux m'appeller Albus si tu veux ou grand père... et me tutoiyer, à ta guise.

-D'accord. Alors, je vais très bien grand père.

Son directeur la regarda avec intensité.

-Prend tes affaires Harry, lui dit Albus,nous pouvons y aller.

Un sourire fendit le visage du jeune sorcier.

-Comment partons nous? demanda-t-il.

-Nous allons prendre ma voiture.

-Vous ... euh tu as une voiture?

-Et oui! Aussi bizard que cela puisse te parêtre, même un vieux sorcier comme moi aime bien les belles voitures! lui dit il avec un clin d'oeil complice. Bon et bien, au revoir ma chère Petunia et si vous souhaiter voir votre neveu n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

-Au revoir tante Petunia.

Sa tante avait les levres pincées, les salua d'un vague signe de tête et referma rapidement la porte derrère eux.

-Où allons nous? demanda Harry

-Nous allons chez moi. Enfin chez nous maintenant

Albus avait un mysterieux sourire accroché à ses levres. Harry Potter était le sorcier le plus heureux et il se dit que s'il devait maintenant lancer un Patronus, celui ci serais des plus efficace.

Après avoir passé près de deux heures en voiture et s'être éloigner de la banlieu de Londres, ils arrivèrent au manoir où ils vivraient desormais tout les deux. Harry était subjugué par la beauté des lieux.

-Te voici chez toi Harry, lui chuchota-t-il

-C'est magnifique

Ils entrairent et une fois qu'il eut instalé ses affaires dans sa chambre aux tons bleu imperial (qui soit dit en passant est immensément grande), Albus lui annonça qu'il avait invité un grand nombre de ses amis à venir pour son annivèrsaire.

Après avoir avalé un encas, il se mis dans un fauteuil du salon, devant la cheminée et il continua sa lecture sur les animagus. Le directeur s'était installé dans son bureau pour des \\"affaire de Poudlard\\" et avait demandé à Harry de le prévenr lorsque les invités seraient arrivés.

Vers 14h les premiers arrivèrent. Il y avait les Weasley, Les Granger ainsi que Sirius, Lupin, Mc Gonagall et quelque autre élèves de Griffondor. Harry alla donc chercher Dumbledore. Au retour du bureau, ils s'arretèrent tous deux sur la dernière marche pour que toute l'assemblée reunie puisse les voirs. Ils attendirent que tous le monde soit arrivé puis Dumbledore pris la parole.

-Mes amis, que la fête commence! annonça-t-il.

Harry reçu encore des cadeaux de la part des griffondors, des bonbons tous ce qu'il y a de plus sorcier, des gateaux fait maison de la part de Hagrid (qui était arrivé en retard) ainsi qu'un mini stade de quiddich avec des petites figurines de la part de ses coéquipier.

Harry était très heureux et il passa un bon moment avec son parrain qui lui expliqua qu'il s'était trouvé une petite maison près de Pré au Lard et qu'ainsi ils pourraient se voir lord des sortie le week end. Il passa un super après midi. Puis vient le moment de partir pour tous le monde et Ron et Hermione eurent l'autorisation de rester au Manoir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le trio vivait chez Harry et ses deux amis s'étaient habitués à cette vie. Dés le lendemain de leur arrivé, Albus leur avait dit que Harry était son petit-fils et il les avait invités tout deux à l'appeller par son prénom, mais seulement en privé. Il y avait dans le jardin un terrain de quiddich et il passaient leur temps à jouer. Même Hermione s'y était mise et il se revelait quel était doué pour ce sport.Ron s'amelionait et était très doué au poste de gardien. Mione, elle, était forte en temps que poursuiveuse. Même Dumbledore venait parfois faire une petite partie.

Le matin de la rentré, après avoir empaqueter toutes leurs affaires, ils se rendirent sur la voie 9 3/4 par la poudre de cheminette car Albus ne pouvait pas les accompagner vu qu'il devait se rendre à Poudlard pour reglé quelques petits trucs avant l'arrivée des élèves.


	3. Nouvelle élève

NOUVELLE ELEVE, NOUVELLE AMIE

Il se trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Cela faisait près de 20 minutes que le train était partit quand une jeune fille fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte. Elle avait un visage très fin, une cascade de cheveux dorés comme les blés et des yeux bleus tirant légèrement sur le vert.

-Excusez moi, je peux m'installer dans ce compartiment, il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, demanda-t-elle.

Harry la trouva magnifique.

-Bien sur viens, moi c'est Hermione Granger, voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Et toi tu es?

-Enchantée, moi c'est Ange Taylor

-Tu es nouvelle, je ne t'avais encore jamais vue, lui demanda Ron.

-C'est normal, je viens de l'institut de Salem en Amérique.

-Ah d'accord, et tu es dans quel classe, demanda Harry.

-Je rentre en 5°année.

-Comment nous, dit Harry, et tu sais dans quel maison tu vas être? Nous on est à Griffondor.

-Griffondor ... c'est le nom d'une des maisons de Poudlard, non? questionna-t-elle curieuse.

-Oui, répondit Hermione, tu connais un peu la manière de fonctionner de Poudlard?

-En fait, non, pas vraiment. j'ai appris qu'il existait un livre sur le collège mais je n'ais pas eu l'occasion de le lire.

-C'est l'histoire de Poudlard, je l'ai, et si tu veux je pourrai te le prêter. En fait, pour t'expliquer un peu, Poudlard est séparé en quatre maisons ...

Ils continuèrent ainsi à faire découvrir le chateau à la nouvelle puis devièrent sur le quiddich. Le trio appris ainsi qu'Ange y jouait au poste de poursuiveuse lorsqu'elle était à Salem, et que selon les critères de son ancien collège, elle faisait partie des plus douées de sa génération.

Elle leur parla aussi un peu d'elle et apprirent par la même occasion qu'elle avait du quitter Salem car une ligue anti-sorcier avait réduit en cendre l'établissement pendant les vacances.

Ils en étaient là quand le chariot de friandise passa, et, après avoir mis en commun leur argent de poche, ils le dévalisèrent.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, quand, en pleine partie de bataille explosive, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand. Dans l'encadrelment de la porte se tenaient Drago Malfoy et sa clique ainsi qu'un autre garçon inconnu au trio de griffondor. Celui-ci, bien qu'ayant une demi-tête de moins que Malfoy, avait une grande prestance, et son facièce d'oiseau de prois le rendait assez impressionnant.

-Petit Potty, toujours en vie, quel dommage, lança le blondinet.

-Tiens Dragounichou, tu sort tes toutous? rétroque Harry, puis se tournant ves ses amis, à mon avis il devrait les faire piquer, il ont vraiment une sale tête

-Selon moi, rajoute Hermione, il faudrait piquer le maître aussi ... n'est-ce pas malfoy!

Ange et l'autre garçon suivaient l'échange avec interrêt tout en se jettant des regards acides. Ron et Harry ne s'en apperçurent pas, trop occupé qu'ils étaient dans leur petite joute verbale. Mais Hermione, elle le remarqua. Elle se dit que le garçon était probablement de Salem lui aussi. Après tout, Ange ne pouvais pas être la seule à être venue à Poudlard.

Après encore quelques échanges d'insulte bien placé et un silence quasi constent pour Ange et l'Autre, le compartiment retrouva son calme avec le départ des serpents.

Après un petit silence, Hermione démarra le conversation sur le sujet qui l'interessait le plus pour le moment, à savoir le lien qui existait entre les deux nouveaux.

-Tu le connais, demande-t-elle de but en blanc à sa nouvelle amie?

Ses deux amis, qui une fois n'est pas coutume (noter bien l'ironie) n'avaient rien compris à l'affaire répondirent à sa place.

-Bien sur que non, elle ne peut pas le connaitre, elle vient d'arrivé.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel de desespoir, Hermione reporta son attention sur Ange. Celle-ci expliqua aux garçons.

-Hermione ne parlait pas de Malfoy, c'est ca? Mais du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Et oui je le connait, dit-elle à la jeune fille, et même plutôt bien je dirais.

-Et qui est-ce? Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai vu votre regard et vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous appreciez beaucoup.

-L'euphemisme est très jolie, lance-t-elle avec un beau sourir. En fait, il s'appelle Adolph Zimer et c'est mon demi-cousin ... Pour être plus nette, c'est le fils de la demi soeur de mon père. Nos parents s'entendaient assez bien, ce qui fait que l'on était souvent ensemble quand on était jeune, et pour un raison que j'ignore, il m'a toujours voué une haine sans borne. Ce qui fait que maintenant, on eprouve une haine mutuelle. Et voila l'histoire.

-Oh excuse moi, je ne savais pas!

-C'est pas grave tu sais, on fait avec la famille que l'on a et on improvise avec!

-Vous etiez à Salem ensemble donc? demanda Harry.

-Oui, même si c'est peu connu, Salem est une école mixte.

-Ah d'accord, et sinon tous les élèves de Salem viennent à Poudlard ou ...

-En fait se sont nos parents et nous qui choisissions ou nous voulions allé. on avait le choix entre Poudlard, Dumstrang, Beaubaton, ou d'autre encore au Mexique, en Espagne, en Australie, et dans d'autre pays encore. je crois que l'on est une trentaine à venir ici.

Pris dans leur conversation, le quatruor ne se rendi pas compte du temps qui passait, et se fut la voix du chauffeur du train qui les sorti de leur conciliabulle pour annoncer qu'ils arriveraient dans une demi-heure à la gare de pré-au-Lard.

Après s'être rapidement changé à tour de role, les quatre jeunes reprirent leur conversation sur Poudlard et ses secrets, tous impatient de voir enfin les lueurs du chateau dans la nuit.

Quand enfin le train stoppa en gare, ils descendirent tous et après avoir saluer Hagrid, qui leur annonça que les nouveau etudiant ne prennaient pas les bateaux, montairent dans les calèches .


End file.
